Medical Machine
Rejuvenation Tanks, or Medical Machines (メディカル マシーン, Medikaru Mashīn),Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 are large containers filled with some form of liquid that can completely heal a person from near death. Overview When a person is badly injured, they are put into this tank and hooked up with a breathing apparatus and other various wires, allowing operators of the machine to monitor the recipient's vitals from outside of the tank. According to Goku, the vessel induces a blissful and soothing sensation of recovery on whomever it is healing. After healing up, the person can then leave the tank, fully rejuvenated. Because of the Zenkai healing abilities of the Saiyans, these tanks massively increase a Saiyans' power after use. It is assumed that this technology was developed by the World Trade Organization led by King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. Appearances Bardock was placed in a Rejuvenation Tank after the Kanassan War in the TV special Bardock - The Father of Goku.. After being severely injured on Planet Kanassa, Bardock is taken back to Planet Vegeta and put into recovery. Later on he heals, and makes his way to Planet Meat. During the Namek Saga in Dragon Ball Z, we first see Vegeta use the tank upon his return to Planet Frieza 79 after being badly defeated on Earth by Goku. After he is fully healed, he heads for Planet Namek. Vegeta later uses the tank once more while on Namek after being badly injured in a fight against Zarbon. Zarbon takes Vegeta back to Frieza's ship, and puts him into the chamber so that he can be healed and later interrogated. However, Vegeta breaks out of the tank, destroying it in the process, and steals all of the Dragon Balls from Frieza. Goku is returned to his body after Captain Ginyu's attempt to steal it, he is placed in an older tank as the newer one was destroyed by Vegeta. After rejuvenating, Goku makes his way toward the battlefield where he confronts Frieza. Shortly after being rescued from death by his father, King Cold, Frieza was seen using a rejuvenation tank prior to his receiving cybernetic parts to compensate for the loss of his limbs during his fight with Goku. Other Appearances In the video game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, the Rejuvenation Tanks inside Frieza's spaceship can be used in order to recover HP. In Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Rejuvenation Tanks can be found in some houses on Namek and can be used by Gohan and his party. Rejuvenation chambers also appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, shortly after Bardock's defeat at the hands of Frieza, he wakes up in medicine of an indiginous doctor of Planet Plant, Ipana, and remarks that this medicine is similar to the fluid in Rejuvenation Tanks. When the space tyrant Chilled arrives on Planet Plant, he remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it. Trivia *This Tank has been used by Vegeta (2 times), Goku, Bardock, and Frieza. *Vegeta once stated that the liquid in the tank is synthetic Saiyan DNA.Dragon Ball Z episode 74, "Captain Ginyu... the Frog" Gallery RejuvLiquid(AEoB).png|The medicine used on Planet Plant VegetaTakingANap.DBk.Ep.035.png|An old model in Frieza's spaceship (Dragon Ball Z Kai) Rejuvenation Tank Frieza.jpg|Frieza while in a Rejuvenation Tank Rejuv(LoSS).png|A Rejuvenation Tank in Legend of the Super Saiyan RejuvChamber(LoG).png|A rejuvenation chamber in The Legacy of Goku Rejuvenation_Tank_figure.jpg|A Rejuvenation Tank figure with Vegeta References Category:Objects